survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamontwist
Cinnamontwist is a white she-cat with orange tabby splotches on her back, under her left eye, stripe down her right cheek, tail, left ear, and ankles. She has cream insides of her ears, around her splotches, and paws. She is scattered with many scars all over and has long tufted ears. She has a bulky and long build, and she is a bit taller than average. History Cinnamonkit was born to rogue parents, Flying Hawk and an unnamed rogue, both of them raising her adapted and desensitized to murder. At a young age, she already thought that it was alright, and she was fairly aggressive to new cats. She was brought to WindClan after the fact, and quickly adopted by Proudstar and his mate. Cinnamonkit grew up with her adopted sibling and quickly became an apprentice. She, now Cinnamonpaw, trained with her friend, Twitchpaw, under Stormsoul's mentorship. Stormsoul was a new warrior, about thirteen moons at the time, and Cinnamonpaw was about seven moons. She learned how to fight, and got quite aggressive. She got into some fights with outsiders but was relatively peaceful with WindClan cats. After she became a warrior, earning her warrior name, Cinnamontwist, Twitchfeather confessed his love for the she-cat. She accepted him as a mate, and they went on to live together. Cinnamontwist began speaking with Stormsoul, now Stormstar, after Proudstar had been killed by Tatteredstar in a fight at a gathering, about going to the Dark Forest to train and gain inside information on the Dark Forest. Reluctantly, he agreed, and she set off to train with the tom who had been banished to the land that night. She woke up with a new mission, to find information about the Dark Forest. She figured out how her family worked and found her aunt, Sootstar. She continued training in the Dark Forest until she became pregnant with Twitchfeather's kits. She was put to the nursery for a while before having her kits, Toast, who wandered off days later, Owlkit, and Flutterkit. After nursing her kits to apprentices, she returned to her warrior life. She was later appointed deputy of WindClan, proud of her new role. Quite a bit of time passed without anything too interesting going on, but Stormstar's mate, Spottedfern, passed away. Cinnamontwist and Stormstar grew close after the incident, through their experiences. The two later became mates after Cinnamontwist broke off the relationship with Twitchfeather. She had found out she was pregnant with Twitchfeather's kits before she had broken off the relationship, and she raised them with Stormstar so they believed that Stormstar was their father. She raised Tinykit and Lakekit and later found out that Tinykit was deaf. Tinykit was cannibalistic, and Cinnamontwist began killing random loners to feed her kit. Twitchfeather later died, and Cinnamontwist lived happily as the WindClan deputy. She had become possessed by Dustcloud, a former WindClan cat, and killed Silentgaze under possession. No one believed that she had not done it, considering all the cats that she had killed. After a while, she went to confront Tatteredstar on her own, playing a double agent for this one scenario. She was unsure which side she resided on, but she liked helping both sides of the coin. She died that night in her sleep and was sent to the Dark Forest to reside there. She had forced her way into StarClan to see her family one last time before she returned to her home in the Dark Forest. She began to haunt Chasingwinds, but took quite a liking to her, and just gave her tips along the way. She is barely residing in the Dark Forest now, but she is still there, not faded yet. Personality Cinnamontwist is a headstrong, impulsive, aggressive, defensive, and closed off she-cat who is a murderer and takes pride in it. She is boastful and chaotic. Trivia *She killed the following: **Sootstar (x2) **Copperstar **Silentgaze **Outsiders *She is bisexual and had a crush on a she-cat once. *She is related to Sootstar, Weaseleyes, and Copperstar. *She has attempted murder on a lot of cats. Category:Dark Forest